Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio device for processing data according to a voice recognized using machine learning and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the ability to hand-carry a device.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions may include data and audio communication, photographing and recording a video through a camera, audio recording, music playback through a speaker system, outputting image or video through a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal may be further equipped with an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia player function. Particularly, mobile terminals may also be able to receive multicast signals for providing visual content such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are becoming increasingly diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal are considered.
Recently, audio devices capable of performing voice recognition have been developed. The audio device may be equipped with a speaker system and be able recognize voice inputs and perform a voice-related operation. The audio system may also control home appliances by communicating with the home appliances capable of communicating with the audio system. Hence, a user can conveniently execute various functions of the home appliances via voice input to the audio device.
However, since the audio device operates in accordance with an input and an output of audio data only, there is a problem of sufficiently coping with various needs or intentions of a user.